


Extra Sausage Pizza

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, drunk casual halloween bad puns threesome sex fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The keg was set up on the porch out in the back, the whole area littered with red solo cups and empty beer bottles. Mustache ride guy was upside down chugging while he was held by the fairy and some guy that was completely fucking naked except for a pizza box around his waist. A fucking pizza box. He was pretty fit though, tan and lithe and almost as tall as the fairy. When he set down mustache ride guy and looked over at Meg, he had romance novel blue eyes and he winked at her, fucking winked. Meg devolved into a fit of giggles, she was a little tipsy from whatever it was she had been given, but not nearly drunk enough. She edged her way through the crowd to him.<br/>“What the fuck are you supposed to be?”<br/>His voice was deep and rough and she just really wanted to sit on his face. “I’m a pizza man, and I have an extra sausage pizza for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Sausage Pizza

Meg loved Halloween. Sure, the grossly butchered and commercialized version of Samhain was just an excuse to dress slutty and get drunk, holding none of the meaning of the original holiday, but hey, dress slutty and get drunk was a motto Meg could get behind. 

This year, her best friend Ruby had insisted she go to a house party where Ruby’s boyfriend lived with a few of his class mates. It was a duplex off campus but in the cheap student housing district where people blasted music until four am and drunk strangers wandering through your house was completely in the norm. Meg was dressed as a Catholic school girl, of the sexy variety of course, with a plaid red skirt that barely covered her ass and a thin white shirt tied under her breasts. She had knee high white socks and Mary Janes on, dark brown hair pulled up into pig tails. It was an overused and completely unoriginal costume, but it was a classic. And, it didn’t cost her a dime because she had all the individual pieces in her normal wardrobe.

Driving her rusty old civic to Sam’s place, she parked on the street where cars were jammed bumper to bumper and the whole block looked like one giant party of half naked drunk people chasing each other across the lawns. 

Finding the right address for where she was supposed to find Ruby at, Meg wandered in the front door, a drink pressed into her hand right away and a drunk frat boy type pinching her ass. She groped him back with a wink and moved on, wanting to at least let Ruby know that she was here. 

Meg didn’t find Ruby first, she found Sam first and Ruby was attached to Sam. Even in the crowded mess of dressed up drunks it was easy to spot Sam’s hulking frame. He was shirtless in a pair of old jeans, with brown spots painted on his chest and face, floppy ears on his head, and a collar and leash which Ruby had a hold of. Ruby was, well she was dressed like Meg saw a million times on the weekend, but she supposed it would pass for a dominatrix on Halloween. Fishnet thigh highs, knee high boots, frilly panties and garter with a corset that pushed her tits up to her chin - all in black of course except her blood red lips. She was pulling Sam around laughing and chatting with everyone. 

Meg made her way over, giving Ruby a hug and smiling and trying to say anything over the ‘unsunsuns’ of the generic club music. Sam was grinning and bouncing on his feet like the overgrown puppy that he actually was. Some guy in a puffy pink tutu - and only the tutu -with obscenely pretty lips came over to their little cluster, dipping his hand in a jar of something and then tossing it on them. Was that fucking glitter?

“Dean what the fuck?” Sam shouted over the music, shaking his messy hair out. 

“You’ve been visited by the sex fairy bitch!”

“What the fuck is this?”

“It’s sex pollen!”

Dean burst into a fit of laughter at how clever he assumed he was. The guy was covered head to toe with this glitter shit that was on Meg now. And in her drink. Well it was probably non toxic, Meg figured she needed to catch up so she chugged the rest of it and was ready to find more when a guy with a mullet that she wasn’t sure if it was a wig or not came and shoved at Dean. He was wearing cut off jean shorts and a white tank top that read in hand scrawled letters ‘Free Mustache Rides’ with a handlebar mustache perched on his upper lip looking like it was going to fall off. The fairy seemed happy to see him.

“Duuude, keg stands?”

“Keg stands!”

The two of them lifted their arms up and chest bumped, moving away for keg stands and Meg followed. Ruby was a bit busy playing with her puppy anyway. The keg was set up on the porch out in the back, the whole area littered with red solo cups and empty beer bottles. Mustache ride guy was upside down chugging while he was held by the fairy and some guy that was completely fucking naked except for a pizza box around his waist. A fucking pizza box. He was pretty fit though, tan and lithe and almost as tall as the fairy. When he set down mustache ride guy and looked over at Meg, he had romance novel blue eyes and he winked at her, fucking winked. Meg devolved into a fit of giggles, she was a little tipsy from whatever it was she had been given, but not nearly drunk enough. She edged her way through the crowd to him. 

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?”

His voice was deep and rough and she just really wanted to sit on his face. “I’m a pizza man, and I have an extra sausage pizza for you.”

The fairy - Dean - next to him clapped him on the back hard enough to send him stumbling forward awkwardly. 

“Hey, you’re next!”

Pizza man nodded and braced his hands on the keg, Dean and Mustache guy grabbing his ankles and lifting him. The flap of his pizza box fell and everyone got a sight of his sausage. Oh god who were these people that were Sam’s roommates. Ruby knew the weirdest fucking people. Meg loved it. 

“Hey, I get next!”

Dean nodded at her and licked his lips. The pizza guy was doing serious damage to the keg, adam’s apple working as he sucked it down and his chest was heaving until eventually he started to spit it back out and the guy with the nozzle withdrew it, Mustache guy and Dean letting him down. Pizza guy primly fixed his box. 

Meg stepped up to the keg. Mustache guy smiled at her, eyes fixed down at her cleavage spilling out of the skimpy top. 

“Hey, I’m Ash.”

“Meg.”

She grabbed the sides of the keg and was lifted up by Ash and Dean. The pizza box was right in front of her, the guy must have taken over the nozzle. She sealed her lips around it and chugged. There were some hollers around her, Meg’s skirt fallen down around her waist, and she had remembered to wear panties today but she didn’t necessarily wear ones that covered much of anything. Ok, so it was just a thong and everyone had a good view of the cat tattoo on her ass. Hey, she was damn proud of that tattoo. 

Breathing deep through her nose she swallowed and swallowed until her belly felt too stretched and she spit out the nozzle. Dean and Ash set her back down thumping her on the back and she belched for at least a minute straight. Her gait was a little more wobbly as she stepped aside and leaned against the porch rail. Pizza man came over to her, holding two mixed drinks in red cups and offering her one. Meg took it, even though the world was getting really fuzzy and soft at the edges, and god did he have a pretty smile. 

“What’s your name?”

At the least the music was quiet enough to hear people talking out here. 

“Meg.”

“I’m Castiel;.”

“Catsy… Cattie … I’m going to call you Clarence.”

He laughed like it was the funniest joke in the fucking world. 

“Are you a naughty school girl Meg?”

“Oh, I’m very naughty.”

Meg thought this was the perfect segue into dirty hot sex but somehow the pizza guy turned the conversation into a rambling social religious tirade on sexuality and nudity and free love and god did he crawl out of the sixties or something. She was trying to listen, but really, she was just watching his lips, his plush pink lips, and she had no idea how he could be so articulate - or intelligent - this drunk. Because he was definitely drunk, he looked like a good breeze would knock him over. Of course as soon as they set their cups down there was more booze and somehow they had shifted from the back porch to the living room and she was sitting on a couch listening to him while he perched on the armrest because his pizza box wouldn’t fit sitting the normal way. 

She always attracted the weird ones. Not like she was complaining. The fairy was coming back around to them though, clapping Clarence on the shoulder and effectively disrupting his rant about bodily autonomy. 

“Hey baby, you find yourself a customer.”

Castiel smiled and looked at her. “I believe I have.”

There was no way she wasn’t going to end up in this guys pants- or box - she listened to far too much of his diatribe.

“Me likey.”

Then the Dean guy started nuzzling against pizza guys neck, nipping at him, hands familiar as they slid around his waist. But before she could ask questions, Cas was leaning over, “Meg, this is my boyfriend Dean.”

Goddamit, the hot ones were always gay or taken or both. 

“I want to fuck you while he fucks me.”

Oh hello.

“I am so down for that.”

Dean laughed brusquely and ruffled Cas’ hair. He looked at her, gaze roaming freely down her body as he smiled. 

“So you wanna order the extra sausage tonight huh?”

She couldn’t help laughing at the terrible, terrible puns.

“Well I have been told I have quite an appetite.”

Someone was tugging her through her the crowd, the three of them weaving drunkenly up a flight of stairs, then another into an attic space that was finished. The walls sloped down steep but there was a mattress set in the middle on the floor, two dressers off to a side and heaps of disorganized things all around. Meg stumbled to the mattress and fell on her back, kicking off her shoes, pulling off her shirt. Dean was quite literally ripping the cardboard box off Cas, his cock straining up against his stomach already and Cas was kissing Dean like all the answers of the universe were in his mouth. Jesus. That was fucking hot. Meg started unzipping her skimpy skirt, one hand underneath already and rubbing at herself while she watched two ridiculously hot men that wanted to fuck her going at it. 

Then Cas was crawling on the mattress, pulling her panties off. “Leave the skirt on.”

Dean, still wearing his tutu, was right behind Cas, arms circling around his hips to stroke his cock while Dean sucked on his neck. Cas shuddered and pushed Meg’s legs wide, kneeling between them. 

“I’m going to ask you a very important question.”

Meg nodded and lifted a leg up to hook around Cas and nudge Dean into getting both of them closer. 

“How flexible are you?”

Meg grinned at him. “I can hook my ankles behind my head.”

He nodded sagely as though he were giving serious thought to that. Dean was just gaping at her over his shoulder. 

“Good, that’s very good.”

Then she was being tugged up and flipped over, breasts hanging free her shirt still caught on one arm, skirt around her waist and Cas was going to town between her legs. Meg pushed up on her hands, spreading her legs, moaning as he licked and sucked at her eagerly. Then a hand smacked down hard on her ass and she yelped in surprise. 

“Fuck yeah, more, c’mon, harder.”

Meg curled her hands in the sheets pushing back as Cas spanked her, cheek to cheek, up to down, alternating hard and light like he knew exactly what he was doing even though he was ten sheets to the wind drunk he could do it by memory. 

Looking over her shoulder, Meg watched Cas on his knees as he raised his toned fucking arms to spank her, and behind him the ruffle of pink that was Dean in his tutu knelt over and nudging his way in between Cas’ legs. Oh god he was rimming Cas while Cas spanked her. It was fast and hard and hot, her ass stinging with his blows, the sides of her hips and the tops of her thighs receiving attention as well. Meg always did like a little pain with her pleasure. She reached between her legs to rub her clit while Cas made her dripping wet. 

The whole fucking room smelled like patchouli incense and musk, as Meg buried her face in the sheets screaming while Cas spanked her so hard she rocked forward with it, she could smell the both of them on these sheets and it was so so good. But then he was flipping her over again, pushing up between her legs and leaning down to kiss her belly, her breasts, her neck. Meg tangled her fingers in the short brown hair, scraping her nails against his scalp as his back arched and Dean was kneeling behind him fingering him open. He was still wearing the fucking tutu. It was going to take a goddam week to clean all this fucking glitter off. 

Cas kissed her sloppy and deep, tongue all over the place, licking into her and licking her lips, licking against her cheek when he twitched and started babbling. Dean was grinning like a smug asshole down the long curving stretch of Cas’ back. It was a nice back. It would look even nicer with red scratch marks down it. Meg started to bite his neck and scratch his back, rubbing up against him while he sucked on her nipples. Then Dean was standing with a tilt and fumbling over to one of the dressers. Cas cupped her face in a hand and he was staring at her with such intense focus the world went still for a minute. 

“You’re beautiful Meg.”

“And you’re fucking strange.”

The odd wobbling quiver of extreme inebriation came back as the mattress shifted a bit with Dean kneeling on it. He passed a foil pack condom to Cas as he opened up his own. Meg was running her hands along Cas’ shoulders and his arms, dense and muscular and warm, fuck, watching Dean over his shoulders. She rocked her hips up and played with her tits and licked her lips as she waited. Then Cas was folding her legs up and she rolled with it, bringing her ankles to her ears and resting her arms on the backs of her thighs to hold them down, leaving her wide open and keeping her legs out of the way as Cas kneeled in front of her with his legs spread and Dean behind him. 

The stretch of his cock in her was pure bliss, thick and deep and for as much buildup as she’d had all night Meg was ready to race for the finish line. But he settled into her, his hands braced on the mattress outside her legs where they were wrapped up next to her head. She felt him moving when Dean pushed into him, watched his brow draw in and his pretty lips part. He rolled his neck and squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then he was moving again. 

The two of them moved perfectly together, even drunk they had a beautiful rhythm, and Meg blessed whoever had gone before to give them enough practice that they worked so well together fucking her into oblivion. Dean held still at first, letting Cas rock between them, pushing into her then back onto him. But after a minute Dean gripped onto Cas’ hips and started to fuck into him ruthlessly, pushing Cas forward and setting the pace for all of them. 

Dean knew how to fuck Cas into her, deep and hard he rocked and pushed Cas forward. Meg held on for the ride, reaching her arms up to clasp her ankles and going loose beneath the two of them. With her body curled up so much Cas was hitting her just so right on the mark. The sight of him caught between her and Dean, eyes wide and tongue working over his lips, Dean behind him with a look of concentration on his face, those pretty pretty lips stretched wide and his freckled skin creased, she wished she could record this. 

Then Cas was reaching down to rub the rough pad of his thumb over her clit and he had the feel of it so so right that Meg couldn’t hold it back, between the deep upward thrust of his cock and the stimulation on her clit, she came squirting and screaming, hands gripped onto his muscular shoulders, so fucking wet as she ejaculated and her whole body felt like it was having a seizure. 

Cas just cursed and pumped his hips, muscles tense and body slick with his sweat, Dean fucking into him with renewed vigor. Cas fell against her, body trapped between the two of them, reaching behind him to grab onto one of Dean’s hips. 

“C’mon baby, you’re good, c’mon.”

Dean grit his teeth and fucked Cas to screaming even more until they all collapsed into a sweaty drunk pile of tulle and glitter and plaid. Meg, she wasn’t too clear on what exactly just happened, but she definitely would not mind if it happened again. She figured she was the awkward third wheel in this equation and should slink off to pass out on the couch or something, but Dean had flopped down to one side of her, and Cas to other. The two of them reached for each other over her body and pressed against her, hot and sweaty and fuck if she cared. 

Meg just passed the fuck out.


End file.
